


Mama Loki

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Children, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mama Loki, Mpreg, New Asgard, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "I can't believe I let you convince me to have children," Loki accuses him, as if it's not the best thing that has happened to him. Thor knows that, too, of course.____Just Thor, Loki and their children being a happy family!
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 458





	Mama Loki

Loki is sitting on the bed with Vali on his lap, trying to convince him to eat all his fruits, while Tove is lying on the mattress on her belly, kicking her feet excitedly as she tells Loki everything about her day at school. The twins are thankfully quiet in their cribs, having been fed not too long ago, only occasionally cooing and mumbling, apparently having decided to be good and give Loki a little break.

"Come on, baby. Just one more," Loki pleads, keeping his voice sweet and soft, holding the fork close to Vali's mouth who has his lips stubbornly pursed together, refusing to eat. "Please, darling. Just one? For mama?"

That does the trick as it usually does - he's mama's boy! - and Vali reluctantly opens his mouth, munching on the small piece of apple. Loki smiles at him proudly.

"-and then he told me that my braids are ugly! Can you believe that, mama?? So I told him that I want to break up with him because I'm gonna be King soon-" _soon_ , meaning several hundreds of years; she's not even an adolescent yet- "and I obviously can't marry someone dumb, anyway!"

Loki bites his lip to stifle his snort, trying to keep his voice firm when he speaks next. "You can't call people dumb, sweetheart," he tells her and gives Vali another piece of apple that he begrudgingly accepts.

Tove huffs, as if Loki's being completely stupid. "But, mama! He didn't like my _braids_!"

Loki shrugs; she has a point.

Even though, if he's honest, the braids aren't exactly the best. Thor is on braiding duty in the mornings, because Loki is busy getting Vali ready - who's still reluctant to leave his mama's side even after a month of going to school - or feeding the babies, and Thor's big paws are hardly suitable for such delicate things. Especially when he has just woken up and is still half asleep.

"Besides I'll be King, which means I'm gonna need a _Queen_ , so I can't marry him anyway."

"You can marry whoever you want, dear," Loki tells her - mainly because she won't be getting married until centuries later and there’s no reason to worry about that right now - and he places the now empty bowl on the bedside table, still cradling Vali in his arms, who seems more than happy to stay there.

"Really?" Tove says, sounding alarmingly excited, her face immediately lightening up, and she shifts on the bed, now sitting on her legs even though she seems unable to stay completely still for more than a few seconds. "Does that mean I can marry Val, mama? I want to marry a warrior!"

Loki chuckles; not exactly surprised. He was suspecting she might have a crush on Val. "But she's a few thousands of years older than you, Tove."

Tove shrugs, obviously not seeing an issue there. "So? I'll ask her next time I see her!"

Loki smiles at her, doesn't find a reason to disagree. He just hopes he's there to witness Val's response. "What about you, Vali? Who do you want to marry?" he asks teasingly, pulling away to look at him; his blue eyes are already half closed and heavy with sleep.

Vali shrugs and mumbles something incoherent, not bothering to participate in their little conversation, before burrowing himself farther into Loki's chest, his little fist curling around the fabric of Loki's tunic.

Tove giggles at her brother - he truly is adorable with his sleepy eyes and pink cheeks - and then she yawns, apparently getting sleepy, as well.

"Was I so tiny, too, when I was a baby, mama?" She asks and motions to Vali that's snuggled up in Loki's lap, curled in a small ball.

"No no, you were always a big girl, honey. You barely fit in my belly!" Loki tells her; it's the truth. And she's already so tall; almost at Loki's shoulder now. She’s probably going to be as tall as him in no time!

Tove giggles again, satisfied with Loki's answer, and comes to lie beside him, snuggling up against Loki's thigh.

"Dear, if you're sleepy you should go to your room. You’re a big girl now, I can’t carry you," Loki tells her gently, bringing a hand to stroke her hair that's still half braided, half loose.

Tove hums, eyes already dropping closed. "I'm not gonna fall asleep, I promise. I just wanna wait for daddy to come home," she says and Loki doesn't protest, even though he knows she's going to be fast asleep in less than five minutes.

Thor comes home about an hour later. Both Tove and Vali are sprawled on the bed and sleeping. Loki has luckily managed to take a quick shower, then fed Kára and now is busy feeding Magni, who's been latching on his nipple for half an hour now and doesn't seem to have any intentions to stop, his chubby hands grabbing whatever part of Loki they can reach.

Loki can't bring himself to complain, if he's honest; during the first weeks Magni kept rejecting Loki's milk, didn't even want to put his mouth on the nipples most of the time. Which, of course, had resulted in a lot of breakdowns and crying from Loki's part and Thor doing his best to reassure him that their baby didn't hate him.

It was horrible.

Then one day Magni suddenly changed his mind - Loki never understood why; just knowing his baby doesn't hate him is more than enough for him - and since then he seems to be hungry all the time! It's a relief and Loki is immensely thankful for it, even if he has to breastfeed him every two hours or so. At least, Kàra is the most quiet, well-behaved baby in the world; she definitely didn't take after him or Thor.

Loki keeps feeding Magni, chuckling every time the babe makes weird cooing noises, and waits impatiently for Thor to come to their room. He usually doesn't come home this late, but the humans needed his help today, and Thor is never one to say no when he can help; something that Loki both hates and loves about him.

He can't help but smile when Thor appears at the door of the room, warmth blooming in his chest at the wide, adoring grin spreading on Thor's face as he takes in the situation on their bed.

"Hey," he says quietly and makes his way to the side of the bed Loki's sitting on. Magni pulls away and turns to see what that noise is, before he apparently decides he doesn't care and gets back to drinking his milk.

"Hey," Loki whispers, craning his neck up and welcoming the kiss Thor presses on his lips.

Then Thor takes a seat on the small empty space beside Loki that no doubt can fit only half of his butt, but he doesn't seem to mind. He nuzzles Loki's neck and brushes the long hair away so he can place a kiss there, humming pleased as he breathes Loki's scent in; he probably smells like shampoo- and babies.

"I missed this," Thor says, keeping his voice low, and brushes a finger over Loki's nipple when Magni pulls away, taking a fat drop of milk and licking it clean.

Loki rolls his eyes fondly, turning his head to peck Thor's lips. "I don't think Magni is gonna leave any milk for you, any time soon, darling," he tells Thor, who pouts but doesn't miss the opportunity to give Loki’s unoccupied breast a gentle squeeze. "Also, you stink. Shower. _Now_ ," he says, wrinkling his nose in disgust, and Thor grumbles something but obeys; not before planting another kiss on Loki's mouth.

By the time Thor gets out of the shower and comes back to the room - now wearing just his pajama pants - Loki has finished feeding Magni and has put him back in his crib.

Thor grins down at the sleeping forms of Tove and Vali; Vali has somehow found his way to Loki again, gripping the soft material of his leggings.

It's not the first time they fall asleep in their bed, of course, so Thor knows what to do. He starts with Tove and is very careful as he lifts her up, but she still wakes up, her eyes croaking half open.

"Daddy!" she says, sounding excited even now that's she's half asleep. Thor grins and bends his head down to kiss her cheek and then her forehead. "Daddy, mama said I can marry Val," she informs him and then her eyes fall closed again, apparently having said what she wanted to say.

Thor looks at Loki with raised, questioning eyebrows and Loki shrugs, offering him an innocent smile; Thor had spent hours freaking out when Tove told him she had a boyfriend and that they had even held hands! It was absolutely adorable and quite entertaining, if Loki's honest.

Thor takes her to her room and then carries Vali, as well, who's thankfully a heavy sleeper and doesn't realize he's taken away from his mama.

Loki settles in the bed under the covers, sighing in relief as he stretches his sore limbs. Thor comes back in the room and carefully kisses Magni and Kàra, knowing that if he wakes them up they're both fucked for the rest of the night, before joining him in the bed.

"My love," Thor says quietly as he lies on his side as well, so they're facing each other. He gently smoothes Loki's hair away from his face and leans in to kiss Loki's forehead, his hands finding their way to Loki's body, eager to touch and fondle whatever they can reach. "How was your day, sweetheart?" He asks as he slips his hand under Loki's tunic, fingers brushing up his belly until he can cup his breast in a large palm.

Loki hums his approval and even though he knows they won't be doing anything more tonight, he's more than happy to be fondled. He has always found Thor's touches to be rather comforting.

"It was _exhausting_ ," he says and sighs when Thor thumbs at his sensitive nipples, instinctively arching his chest forward. "Magni eats _all_ the time, and Vali doesn't eat enough, and Tove never stops talking, knows gossip about literally everyone, and she's way too smart for her age, but well, I suppose I am to blame for that one-" Thor chuckles at the last one, but he knows better than to disagree with him so he stays silent, letting Loki continue- "and Kàra is an angel, thankfully. For now, at least."

Thor grins at him affectionately, shifting closer so he can kiss him, his hand still under Loki's tunic, fondling his swollen little tits; he never gets tired of them. Loki doesn't mind the attention, if he's honest.

"I missed you so much. Both you and the kids," Thor murmurs and kisses his cheek, his jaw, then his neck, mouthing at the tender skin. "I told Val I'm gonna stay home tomorrow. Haven't done that in a while."

Loki smiles. The truth is Thor has been really busy lately. They both knew it would be like this, since Thor is King, but it's still hard sometimes. Thor has suggested they get someone to help at home, but Loki can't imagine letting someone else take care of _his_ children! 

Yes, he might get a bit overprotective sometimes.

Even though, if they continue like this, they'll definitely need some help eventually.

"Good. Then I guess I'll just sleep all day."

"You definitely deserve it, my love. Unfortunately, I can't breastfeed Magni and Kàra," Thor tells him apologetically and Loki lets out a frustrated whine.

"I can't believe I let you convince me to have children," he accuses, as if it's not the best thing that has happened to him. Thor knows that, too, of course.

He chuckles, nibbling playfully on Loki's smooth cheek. "You were _begging_ me to get you pregnant, brother."

"Shut up," Loki grumbles, but there's no heat behind the words; Thor isn't lying, after all.

"How's the babe doing?" Thor asks and Loki raises his eyebrows, ready to ask _which one_ , but he understands when Thor's hand drifts lower and cups his belly.

It's been a bit more than a month since Loki realized he's pregnant. _Again_.

"It's not even a baby, yet, Thor," he tells him and Thor pouts at him; even with an eye missing and grey hairs on his beard and hair, he still manages to look like a kicked puppy.

It's ridiculously endearing!

"But is it okay?" he insists and Loki gives in as always, nodding his head.

"Yeah yeah, Thor, the babe is perfectly fine."

Thor grins now, caressing Loki's sides as he slowly moves his hand around Loki, letting it rest on his ass, pulling him closer. Loki makes a pleased little sound, melting into Thor's touch, and drapes an arm around his waist, feeling the muscles of Thor's back under his palm.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, tomorrow, sweetheart," Thor says and squeezes a round asscheek in his hand, eliciting a soft sigh from Loki.

"You better. You haven't spoiled me in so long," he complains and now it's his turn to pout. Not that it's Thor's fault, really. They hardly had time for themselves the first couple of months after the babies were born.

"I know, love, I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Thor says and Loki hums, leans in to press a lingering kiss to Thor's mouth.

Then he turns around, pushing his ass back to Thor, demandingly. "Now spoon me and put your hand on my belly so I can sleep," he says - his brother's touch seems to soothe both him and the babe - and Thor chuckles, but is more than happy to oblige.

"You're amazing, brother. I love you," Thor tells him and Loki smiles, eyes already fluttering closed. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

Loki sighs and melts into Thor's embrace, relishing the heat emanating from his body. It truly feels like home. "Goodnight, brother," he mumbles back, still smiling as he drifts off to sleep.

Now he can only hope Magni doesn't get hungry too soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So funny (not really) story about the name Tove: I was looking for Norse names for Thor and Loki's daughter for another fic and I found Tove and I liked it because according to Wikipedia _"it's a Scandinavian given name which derives from the Old Norse name Tófa, some believe the name to be a shortening of Thorfrithr, "beautiful Thor" or "peace of Thor"."_
> 
> My dumb ass, though, thought it said PIECE of Thor, instead of peace, and I found it really cute and even mentioned it in that fic. I only realized it says peace when I went to check it afterwards.... So yeah😆 I'm still gonna pretend it means piece of Thor 😂
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome 💖💖


End file.
